plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies 2/Glitches
All the glitches in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. planted on water]] Plant on water NOTE: this must be done in Pirate Seas. 1. At the final wave select a plant. 2. When you complete the level DO NOT collect the reward. Instead plant the plant on water. planted on water.]] 3. The plant will be on water! Fourth card for free in Endless Zone 1. In Endless Zone select first/second/third card. DO NOT click "accept". 2. Click on the 4th card. DO NOT click "buy". 3. Click accept on the card you first selected. 4. You will get the fourth card for FREE! Dialogue Reset Occasionally, if playing on a mobile device, accidentally quitting the game mid-level will reset initial level dialogue if a level has it. : This specific glitch depends on the device used as well as what causes the accidental shut down. There is no known way to do this intentionally and the chances of this happening are unknown. : This glitch applies only until the level has been completed for the first time, and multiple occurrences to the same level are rare. : This only partially applies to endless zones. So long as you press quit, Crazy Dave's dialogue will always reset until you start playing for the first time. Chili Bean with 2 lives *Plant a Chili Bean. *Wait for a Zombie to eat it. *He might keep it alive. NOTE : The Barrel Roller Zombie, Gargantuar, and Explorer Zombie (if it still has its torch lit) will NOT 'let the chili bean be alive. This bug will not always happen. This specific glitch may not apply to all devices. Not in Almanac (Note: This glitch was found on a Wi-Fi device. It is unknown if this occurs on 3G/4G devices.) There is an occasional glitch in the Almanac where previously-encountered zombies are removed. Here's how it happens: #Encounter new zombies while the device is offline. #Enable Wi-Fi and reenter the game. Zombies encountered offline are no longer there. This glitch may not apply to all devices, but if it does occur, it can be fixed. You must be online to resolve the issue. *If it's one of the Zombots, you will need to re-defeat the missing Zombot(s). *If it's any other zombie, simply play any level after their initial encounter. This applies to multiple zombies at once, even to those not in the level chosen. *Occasionally, a Pinata Party can resolve the issue as well. Multiple plantings ''Note: This glitch was found in the Android version of the game. It may not work on other devices. This glitch can be performed if the device has extreme lag. This glitch occurs in Conveyor Belt levels or regular levels. The player will select any plant they choose to plant. While the lag is still persistent, try to place the plant in another location. Repeat if necessary. Due to the lag, the game takes time to process the code in which the player is able to plant multiple plants of the same type without waiting for the recharge time (on regular levels) or wait for a new seed packet to arrive (conveyor belt). Stealing Power Ups There is a glitch that you can earn free Power Ups from endless zones and they continue to stay in your inventory even when you exit the endless zone. This only exists in version 2.1. #Go to an endless zone. #Select cards until you find a card with a free use of an Power-up on it. #Select the card with the Power up. #Exit the endless zone. #Now you will have an additional free Power up. Don't Use the Portal (Note: This glitch was found on an Android. It is unknown if it occurs on iOS.) Whenever Zomboss is defeated, the time travel portal he summons to escape will not appear directly behind him. Instead, it will appear above and to the left of him. However part of the bottom right corner of the portal will still be behind him. This glitch will occur in every world he appears in so far, and it will reoccur indefinitely. Lawnmower glitch At the end of a level in the endless zone, Make a lawn mower go manually before collecting the prize. In the next level, the lawn mower should be there. Multiple Plant Food Note: This glitch was found in the Android version of the game. It may not work on other devices. This glitch works similarly to the Multiple Plantings glitch. Whenever the lag starts and persists, select the Plant Food (if one is available). Try to give it on as many plants as possible. When the lag subsides, the plants that have contact with the plant food will begin to take effect. This glitch can be useful in conjuction with plants planted on Power Tiles. Invincible Spikerock glitch Spikerocks will never die, no matter how many times they get crushed.This is how to do it: 1. Go to any level that has Zombies that smash plants and take the Spikerock. 2. Plant a Spikerock. 3. Press "Pause" and then press "Save and exit". 4. After you exit, go back to that level. 5. Your Spikerock is now invincible. 2 World Keys You will have 2 World Keys even though you unlocked all worlds 1. Defeat Wild West Level 8 2. Unlock Far Future 3 The World Key will not turn to zero, instead it will stay 1 4. Defeat Far Future Level 8 5. You will have 2 World Keys! This specific Glitch does not apply all the time Blover recharge glitch 1. Go to any level (Normal,Brain Buster or Endless). 2. Add Blover to your seed slots. (Or get a Blover card in Endless) 3. After you start, look at your seeds. Blover won't recharge for a while. (Proof:Tap the blover and it says “Seeds need to recharge before planting.” 4. Blover will only start recharging after a few seconds. 5. '''THEN use the blover again. Pre-activated Zombies & DoubleYeti Prize glitch *Premature Zombie Activation *#Have a plant with offensive Plant food ability (Ideally projectile ones) that is boosted. *#Select a stage that is a Last Stand, mainly those with: *#*Chicken Wrangler Zombie *#*Pharaoh Zombie *#*Barrel Roller Zombie *#Select and use the plant in said level. DO NOT START THE INVASION! *#Whenever you plant the plant in the stage, it will automatically activate the Plant Food, even though the level hasn't offically started yet. *#If done correctly, Certian zombies will tread on the lawn despite the plants not attacking it now. *#Upon starting the level legitmately, the zombies will vanish. *The Double Yeti Prize can be achived by performing the same actions as the Premature Zombie Activation glitch, only this one is based more on luck as a Yeti must be on a Last Stand Level, if you manage to achive this, a lunch box will appear, nab it and complete the level normally (While also killing the zombie yeti again to get a second lunchbox), and you'll obtain two lunch boxes at the same time. **Both of these glitches occur because the zombies are always just standing idle on the far right side of the lawn in Last Stand, so to prevent the plants from "cheating" thier attacks are off until the level "starts". however becuase the Boost activates plantfood the second the plant is planted, it's plantfood ability will activate dispite it supposedly being impossible. The Zombies mentioned above, having phases which spawns another zombie (Or in Pharoh's case, changes his form), these zombies "think" they are activated and tread the lawn. As for the Yeti, the game spawns a lunchbox when he is killed, and since he's with the other zombies he can be killed by the plant food. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time